Cold Heat
by WinterStarfire
Summary: This is a jackrabbit AU where Jack and Bunnymund are detectives. Detective Aster E. Bunnymund likes to do things his way. Can the temperamental Aussie handle his young new partner Jack Frost? Can Jack ignore the strong attraction between the two of them? M/M slash. M-Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello. This is a jackrabbit AU where Jack and Bunnymund are detectives. They are human and there is no magic in this story. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Contains strong-language, M/M slash and violence. M-Content.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"You got ta be bloody kiddin' me?"

Aster E. Bunnymund scowled at the man sitting across from him. He had a strong impulse to jump across the desk and punch the other man. He clenched his fists and resisted the urge. Beating the Captain would hardly bode well for his career.

Instead he drew in a steadying breath. "I don't need a partner. We've been through this Captain."

Captain North sighed, taking a drag off his cigar. The big Russian leaned over his desk and picked up a file. He slapped it down in front of Aster. "You need new partner." He stressed the last bit. "It has been nearly a year now. Each time I place you with new partner they barely last the week!" The Captain's left eye twitched, a clear sign of frustration

Aster loosened his tie and grumbled, "It's not my fault they couldn't hack it."

"The hell it isn't!" North's eye was really twitching now. "I have received orders from up top."

_Oh great_. Aster gritted his teeth and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"He's been transferred in. Very promising. Top marks across the board." The Captain smashed out his cigar in the ashtray on his desk.

Transferred in? In other words they wanted to get rid of him. "Yea, so what's wrong with him?"

North stiffened before giving Aster the look. Aster had seen it a hundred times. It was the 'you're fucking pushing it' look. Aster sat up in his seat, refusing to be intimated. He'd stared down cold-blooded murderers without so much as a flicker of fear. Besides the big Russian reminded him too much of Santa Clause with his white beard and affinity for wearing red dress shirts.

"He is bit of a trouble maker," North finally admitted.

"I knew it! You're slappin' me with some wet behind the ears ankle biter." Aster threw his hands up in frustration.

"He is your new partner. End of story. He will be here in few hours. Read his file." North dismissed him with a wave of his hand, effectively ending the conversation.

_Fan-fucking-tastic!_

XXX

Jack Frost stood in the middle of his new precinct holding a cardboard box, completely dumbfounded. The place was half empty aside from a few officers and a couple bookies. He felt as if he'd just stepped into a time vortex. His old precinct had been pumping with activity. But this place...it had a weird stillness that was rather unsettling.

An older officer walk by him, his nose buried in a file. "Excuse me?" Jack tried to stop him.

The older man simply shrugged him off with an, "I'm busy kid", and went about his way. _Awesome, making friends already Jackie-boy. _

Scratching the back of his head Jack approached another officer sitting behind his desk, typing furiously at his keyboard. "Excuse me?"

The officer blinked a few times before looking up at Jack behind a thick pair of glasses. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for a Detective Aster."

The man's eyes narrowed briefly before he let out a snort of laughter. "You must be the new partner. Good luck kid. He's over there, at the back." He jerked his chin in the general direction. "With the long hair and tats."

"Thanks." Jack followed the officer's directions. His eyes landed on a man hunched over his desk and widened at the sight.

His new partner was hot! He had long black hair tied loosely into a pony tail. Stray strands escaped, cascading around his face. He was wearing a white dress shirt, the top buttons undone and a dark blue tie. The soft fabric of his shirt pulled taut over an athletic build, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His forearms had intricate black tattoo patterns running along his skin and up underneath his shirt. He was wearing a dark leather shoulder holster and Jack couldn't help but appreciate how good it looked stretched over his toned shoulders.

Walking over Jack stood awkwardly next to Aster's desk, holding his box of meager office files. "Excuse me?"

Aster didn't bother to look up before barking, "What is it?"

_Holy hell!_

Really. Hot. Accent. His partner was Australian! Jack cleared his throat and told himself to get a grip. "I'm Jack Frost. Your new partner."

"Uh huh." Aster still didn't bother to look up, scribbling in a file. After an awkward moment of Jack simply gawking at the man he finally asked, "You just gonna stand there?"

"Uh…No." Jack looked around, notating a few empty desks. "Do I just sit anywhere?"

Aster gave an exasperated sigh before glancing up at Jack. His eyes widened briefly, before his face became stone hard and unreadable so quickly Jack wasn't sure if he'd imagined it. But damn, did he have nice eyes! They were the purest green Jack had ever seen.

"Just take the desk next ta me," Aster ordered curtly before returning to his paper work.

"Okay sure." Jack set his box down on the empty desk and asked casually, "Is it usually this quiet?"

"We actually bloody go out and work around here, Frost. Don't just sit around at a desk all day," Aster snapped.

Jack raised a brow at his harsh tone. Obviously the man had a problem with him. Unfortunately for the hot Australian he wasn't the type to take shit. "Oh yea? They all a bunch of dicks too?"

That got his attention. Aster's head shot up as he glared at Jack. "What was that?"

"I think you heard me." Jack crossed his arms over his chest, not about to back down.

"Oh, I heard ya' alright." Aster stood up, his tall frame unfolding with the grace of a cat. He had to be at least six foot two. And he looked dangerous as hell with his long hair and tattoos. "You want ta start something, mate?"

Jack scowled up the man. "You're the one giving me attitude. I've only been here five fucking minutes, man."

Aster pursed his lips together and glared down at Jack. "Listen up. I don't need a partner and I don't want a partner, especially not one with your reputation. But if I'm going ta be stuck with ya' then you' might as well make yourself useful." He snatched a thick file off his desk and slapped it down on Jack's desk. "Our current case. Get familiar with it. If I need help I'll let ya' know."

Jack scowled. "So that's it then. Not going to even try to get to know me before you pass judgment?"

"I read your file." Aster scoffed. "I've seen all I need ta know."

That pissed him off. "Yea, well I've read yours! Including how your partner…" Jack never got to finish his sentence before a fist flew into his mouth, sending him crashing to his desk.

Aster stood over him breathing hard, green eyes snapping with fury. "Don't ya' ever mention my partner ta me again!"

Jack blinked up at him. No one had ever hit him before. Well no one that wasn't a criminal.

Aster snorted, snatching up his coat and stomping for the door. "You comin' Frost?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **No smut in this chapter but maybe soon...*wink*

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jack followed behind Aster grudgingly, still shocked that the other man had punched him. He ran a hand over his jaw and winced. His lip was split but he'd had worse.

Aster headed out towards the parking lot, not even bothering to check if Jack was actually following him. With a sigh Jack picked up the case file on his desk and chased after the temperamental Aussie, stopping at the front door to snatch up the duffel bag he'd left on a bench.

Outside Aster was standing in front of a standard issue black sedan smoking a cigarette. He cast Jack an annoyed glance before slipping into the driver's seat. Jack tossed his bag in the back before sitting in the passenger's seat. "So, where we going?"

"Gotta' meet with a contact of mine," Aster grumbled around his cigarette as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay." Jack gritted his teeth but managed to keep his tone light, "What's his name?"

"Her name," Aster corrected.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, her name."

"Her street name is Tooth. That's all you need ta know," Aster barked, as if just this small amount of conversation was a hassle.

"Tooth?" Jack smirked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Piss her off and you'll find out, half-pint," Aster warned softly.

"First of all my name is not half-pint. Second of all I don't appreciate jokes about my height." Jack scowled over at the other man.

Aster chuckled. "Did I hit a nerve? How about Frostbite instead?"

"Fuck no! That's even worse!" Jack scoffed.

"Frostbite it is then."

_Ass! _Jack glared over at Aster, taking the opportunity to study the other man. Now that he could see him outside of the dimly lit precinct Jack realized that his long hair was more of a deep blue than black. He had to resist the urge to reach over and touch it. It was really too bad the guy was such a jerk. He grinned devilishly as a thought came to him. "You're last name is Bunnymund, right?"

"Yea…" Aster watched him out of the corner of his eye. "What of it?"

"Oh nothing." Jack feigned innocence. "Bunny…" He added under his breath.

"Oi! That's a family name." Aster raised a finger in warning. "Don't even think about it."

Jack blinked over at him and raised his brows. "Think about what…Bunny?"

Aster growled menacingly. "I swear you start calling me Bunny and I'm gonna' kick your ass." Jack shrugged and stared out the window. He was defiantly going to call him Bunny.

XXX

Aster had to keep reminding himself to stop staring at the man seated next to him and pay attention to the road. His new partner was damn distracting to say the least. He was still shaken up a bit by the younger man. He'd read Jack's file and seen his photo but neither had done him justice.

He stopped at a red light and like a magnet Jack drew his gaze. He was staring out the window, a small smile playing across his lips. Aster had to suppress a shudder of awareness.

Jack's short hair was bloody white!

Aster couldn't get over it. And his eyes were the most brilliant blue he had ever seen. The man was shorter than Aster with a slim muscular build but he had to give the smaller guy credit, he could take a punch.

_Stop staring at him, you nilly!_ Aster snapped his attention back to the road as the car behind him honked his horn. Swearing under his breath he gunned it through the intersection.

"Woah!" Jack cried, startled. "Easy there killer."

"Don't give me shit about my driving." Aster had a strong urge to smack Jack on the back of the head. He sighed, he could tell his new partner was going to be a handful and not easily rid of like the others had been.

"Stop driving like a maniac and I won't give you shit," Jack grumbled.

"Is this how it's gonna' be, mate?" Aster asked with a low growl. "We just gonna' go back and forth until one of us gets fed up or gets shot?"

"Doesn't have to be." Jack crossed his arms and let out a pent-up breath. "Why don't you tell me about our current case?"

Aster stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray. "You ever hear of Pitch Black?"

Jack looked over at him with a raised brow. "The leader of the Nightmare gang?"

"That's the one." Aster nodded. "He's our current case. Been after him for years."

"Okay, so what kind of dirt you got on him."

"Nothing good enough to hold up in court. His lawyers are good, and he's got deep pockets. Buys off the judge, when he can't he buys off the jury, or he blackmails them." Aster clenched his steering wheel. "I got to get him on something so big that he don't stand a chance in hell of getting off."

Jack nodded with understanding. "Got it. And this Tooth person? She works for him?"

Aster turned off the main road, heading for a small cluster of warehouses. "Yea, she mostly just hands out the small jobs. But people like her, tell her things."

"And she tells you," Jack added with a smirk.

"Right," Aster confirmed.

"Sounds like fun." Jack perked up as Aster parked in front of a shipping warehouse.

Tooth sat out front on a wooden crate her tiny body engulfed in a bright yellow sweatshirt. She'd dyed her hair again, this time the short bob was a bright blue with green streaks.

"Doesn't like to stand out, does she?" Jack commented sarcastically.

Aster chuckled as he got out of the car. Tooth beamed from ear to ear as she hopped off the crate and bounced over to him. "Hiya Bunny."

"Hey!" Jack scowled as he got out of the car. "I thought you said we couldn't call you that?"

"I said _you_ couldn't call me that." Aster gave him a look before grinning at the flamboyant girl in front of him. "Hi Tooth." He gave the small girl a hug, lifting her straight up off the ground.

"Can't breathe!" She smacked his arm. Aster let her down with a laugh. Tooth stumbled a bit, a bright blush oh her cheeks. She noticed Jack and broke out into an even bigger smile. "Holy hell, who's the hotty?"

"My new partner. Jack Frost, Tooth. Tooth, Jack Frost," Aster introduced them.

Jack gave her a little wave. "Hey there."

Tooth eyed him up and down critically before nodding with approval. "I like this one Bunny. You should keep him around."

"Yea, we'll see," Aster grumbled. "Any news?"

Tooth shrugged. "Nothing big. Some small jobs going down but nothing you can tie back to Black."

"Crap." Aster ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Think he's planning something big though. Securities been tight lately." Tooth chewed at a brightly painted nail. "Some new guys coming in. Professionals if you know what I mean? Haven't gotten any info yet but when I do I'll let you know."

Aster tweaked her hair. "Thanks Tooth. Keep me informed."

"Roger that." Tooth gave him a mock salute. "Enjoy your new partner." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Aster felt himself blush. _God damn, Tooth! _ Jack gave them both a look but didn't comment.

"I'll be seeing you around," Aster mumbled, trying not to show his embarrassment over Tooth's obvious suggestion. Getting back in the car he waited for Jack to join him. They drove in silence for several minutes, the tension was nearly palpable. Aster got the impression that Jack wasn't the quiet type unless something was bothering him.

Clearing his throat he cast Jack a nervous glance. "Ya' hungry Frostbite?"

Jack jumped a little, startled out of his thoughts. "Starving actually. And don't call me Frostbite."

Aster ignored him and offered tightly, "We could go to my place and order a pizza?" He added with a rush, "You know, so I can go over the case files with ya'." He felt Jack's eyes on him but refused to take his own off the road. _Just don't look at him._

After a moment Jack replied, "Yea sure."

Did Jack's voice sound rougher or was that his imagination?

His heart beating far harder then he cared to admit Aster headed back to his place and prayed he hadn't just made a critical error in judgment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Some mild smut in this chapter. I'm building it up!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jack placed his bag down by the door as Aster searched for his phone and ordered a pizza. Aster's apartment was small, but clean and relaxed with worn leather furniture that gave it a lived in homey feel. Jack drew in a deep breath through his nose, the place even smelled like the attractive man, spicy and warm.

Blushing at his thoughts Jack took a seat on the sofa and opened up the file Aster had given him. After a moment Aster joined him, handing him a cold beer.

"Thanks." Jack took the beer, nervous jitters in his stomach. There was something about Aster that set him on edge, a heat that had his cock stirring. Damn, but he wanted the other man in a bad way. The ride to Aster's place had been torture.

Sitting down next to him and rather close for Jack's comfort Aster opened his beer and took a deep swallow. Jack tried not to stare as he watched Aster's neck bob as he drank. He would just love to run his tongue over the bigger man's tan skin.

Licking his lips he forced his eyes away, cutting off a groan.

"You okay Frostbite?"

_Shit!_ Of course Aster would notice his discomfort. As long as he didn't also notice the erection straining against Jack's pants. "Fine…" He practically choked the words, taking a swallow of his own beer.

_I'd feel a lot better if you fucked me._

_Shut up!_

Jack wanted to punch himself over the direction of his thoughts. After Tooth's open-ended comment earlier Jack was suspicious that Aster might be into men, but he wasn't about to test that theory. Just the idea that Aster might be interested made him hot. He'd bet anything that big male was a top. He nearly groaned again.

Aster began to ramble on about the case, leaning back with his arm splayed out along the back of the sofa behind Jack's shoulders. The position had Jack's cock throbbing. He could literally feel the heat coming off the other man.

He drank his beer and he listened over his hammering heart as Aster divulged details of the case. As Aster spoke, his accent a warm rumble, Jack realized he could listen to that sexy voice all day long and never grow tired of it.

Before long they were on their second pack of beer, had devoured a pizza and Jack was feeling a pleasant buzz. "You got a girlfriend?" He blurted the question as Aster was mid sentence. _Fuck!_

Aster blinked over at him before raising one dark brow. "No. Do you?"

_Well, shit._ "No," he mumbled around his beer.

"Is there a reason why you ask?" Aster asked, setting his beer down on the coffee table.

"Uh…Not really. Curious." Jack picked at the label on his beer and willed his dick to go soft.

He jumped as Aster leaned over, plucking the beer from Jack's hands. Jack stared at him as he placed it next to his own on the coffee table.

Sliding closer Aster's arm dropped from the back of the sofa and wrapped around his shoulders, holding him place. His other hand slid along Jack's thigh, dangerously close to his hard cock.

"Bunny…" Jack murmured, his eyes going heavy as the bigger male squeezed his thigh.

"Names not Bunny," Aster whispered huskily. "Something on your mind Jack?"

Without even thinking Jack's eyes dropped lower, looking right at the bulge filling Aster's snug jeans. _Fuck!_ Aster was hard, really hard.

Aster groaned low before leaning back slightly, giving Jack a better view. "Is this what ya' want Frostbite?" His accent was thick, his voice raspy.

It had him nearly coming in his fucking pants!

Jack jumped up, his face flushed. "What the hell, man?"

Aster frowned before standing up as well. "You were the one asking if I had a girlfriend and staring at my cock."

Jack clenched his fists in embarrassment. "Are you gay Aster?"

"What if I am, that a problem?"

Jack's jaw dropped before he snapped it shut. "No…It's just…"

Aster took a step closer. "Are you not into men Jack?"

He resisted the urge to flee. It wasn't that Jack pretended he was straight, he would never deny what he was, but in his line of work you didn't go around advertising. "What's it to you?" He asked defensively.

Aster eyed him for a moment before answering roughly, "Because I want to fuck ya'."

Okay, that shocked him. Jack reeled from the confession. His cock jumped under the confines of his jeans. It obviously like the idea of Aster fucking him very much. His brain fogged over as he blurted, "I'm your partner."

Aster shrugged. "Maybe for now. No offense Frostbite but my partners tend not to last too long."

Jacks mind flew back to Aster's file. He knew Aster's old partner was killed in action. There hadn't been many details about his death but he knew the man had been shot and that Aster had been a witness. "Listen I don't plan on getting shot..."

"Don't," Aster cut him off harshly. "Don't even fucking bring it up."

Jack could see the anger reflected in the other man's green eyes. Obviously Aster had cared deeply for his old partner. Had they been more than just partners? Jack had to stamp down on the rise of jealously. "I'm just saying, I don't plan on going anywhere. I need..." He broke off and swallowed reflexively. "I want this to work."

"And what if I don't want ya'?" Aster asked far to calmly.

Jack paled. "At least give me a chance. I think...we could be good partners." They would also be amazing lovers but that wasn't an option.

He thought Aster would argue, maybe even punch him again. Instead the man just sighed. "Fine. You want ta try it out, then let's try it out."

That shocked him. "Really?"

Aster shrugged picking back up his beer. "Doesn't really matter," he muttered before finishing off his beer. "Want me to call ya' a cab?"

"Oh." _Crap!_ He completely forgot to get a hotel room. "Yea, is there a hotel around here?"

Aster raised a brow. "Ya' don't got a place ta stay?"

Jack smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head. "Haven't really gotten that far yet."

Aster rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I got a spare room. You can crash here until ya' find a place."

"Uh..wow...are you sure?" Jack wasn't so drunk not to realize that living with Aster was a recipe for disaster. Not with how badly he wanted the other man.

Aster shrugged, stretching his arms over his head. Jack couldn't stop himself from staring as Aster's shirt rode up his torso, exposing a set of hard abs. There was a light dusting of black hair running in a line down from his navel, disappearing under his jeans, which were still bulging with an obvious hard on. God, but the man was hotter than hell.

"You listening to me?"

Jack shot back to reality, realizing the Aster had spoken to him. "What?"

The other man frowned but didn't comment on the fact that Jack had been clearly checking him out. Thank god. "I said you can stay here until ya' find a place. Since we're gonna' be working together anyway it's no big deal."

"Oh, right. Thanks Bunny." Jack offered him a weak smile.

"Names not Bunny," Aster mumbled. "Your rooms on the right down the hall. Make yourself at home. I'm going ta' bed."

XXX

Aster closed the door to his room and let out a deep breath. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He was an idiot to have hit on Jack. But he just couldn't help it! The way Jack had looked at him was enough to drive anyone over the edge. The other man had been clearly checking him out, and judging by the his blown pupils Jack had liked what he saw.

The man had been fucking hard! It was all he could do to stop himself from ripping open Jack's jeans and taking that hard cock into his mouth.

"Arg!" With a groan he rubbed a hand over the throbbing erection under his jeans. All he could think about was pinning the smaller man down and slamming into that tight ass. Jack had him hornier than shit.

He let out another low groan, running his hands over his face. He'd gone way too long without. And his new partner was far too tempting. He'd never had this problem before. And it wasn't just the attraction that bothered him, he could really like Jack. As a friend. As a partner.

He wasn't ready for it. If something happened to Jack...

Aster swallowed, a sick feeling in his gut. He couldn't handle losing another partner.

Stripping down he climbed into bed, trying to ignore his aching cock and realizing it was a losing battle. Flinging off the sheets he wrapped a hand around his prick, his hips jumping at the touch. Damn, but he'd needed this all day. Ever since he first laid eyes on that white hair and blue eyes.

He stroked a hand over the engorged head, dripping with precum and groaned. He wanted it bad. Wanted Jack's mouth wrapped around his cock. His spine tingled at the thought. He slicked up his hand with precum before jerking hard, pleasure building in his spine.

_Shit! _It felt amazing._  
_

He jerked himself off imagining it as Jack, bucking up as he came in a rush, his cum coating his hand and belly. Turning over with a grunt he continued to stroke, coming hard and wringing out every drop. When the orgasm finally ceased his cock was still hard, not nearly satisfied.

This was going to be a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I made some edits to Aster's POV in Chapter Three. Nothing major, just added a bit more content and cleaned it up a bit (02/12/2014).

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Aster watched with mild amusement as Jack trudged sleepily into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Jack had a serious case of bed head, only made worse when the other man rubbed a hand vigorously through his hair. He was wearing dark blue sweatpants slung low on his hips and no shirt. Aster couldn't help but appreciate the other man's smooth pale chest, following it down to slim hips. Jack wasn't as muscular as Aster but his body was well-defined, his stomach smooth with just a hint of abs.

Shit, if he didn't look sexy as hell.

"Morning Frostbite."

The smaller man glanced over at him before blushing and mumbling what sounded like 'good morning'. Aster's lips twitched. So his new partner wasn't a morning person. Sitting down at the table Jack sipped his coffee and winced.

"Bit too much ta drink?" Aster asked casually, drinking his own coffee.

"Ugh…" Was Jack's only reply as he sank down into his chair.

"Want some breakfast?" Jack paled and shook his head. Aster suppressed a chuckle. "How did ya' sleep?"

"Fine," Jack grumbled before adding, "Thank you for the room."

"Don't mention it."

Jack sighed, rolling his head on his shoulders before stretching back along his chair. Aster had to physically stop himself from jumping the other man. Jack stretched like a cat, a soft groan in his throat and fuck was he hard again?

Aster's cock immediately swelled inside his own jeans.

"Jack?"

"Mmm…" The sound was a soft rumble as Jack stretched his hands over his head.

"You always walk around with an erection or is it just me?"

Jack snapped up straight, his face turning a delicious shade of pink. "It's the morning," he blurted.

"Uh huh." Aster smirked.

"I uh...need to a shower." Jack shot up from his seat and booked it down the hall. Aster shook his head, smiling at himself as he finished his coffee. This may prove rather entertaining.

XXX

Jack glanced nervously over at Aster as they drove through town and tried not to fidget in his seat. The attractive man was driving him mad!

He'd been up half the night thinking about Aster, his cock hard as hell and to nervous that the other man would know to do anything about it. He had to stand under a cold shower for nearly half an hour this morning before he finally went soft.

And Aster had noticed! How fucking embarrassing was that?

Jack choked off a groan and shifted in his seat.

He could feel Aster's eyes on him before the other man let out a deep chuckle. "Something wrong Frostbite?"

_As if you didn't know! _"I'm fine," he mumbled. Of course his new partner would be hot and gay! How was he supposed to work like this?

Aster lit a cigarette, rolling down the window slightly. Jack eyed him for a moment and resisted the urge to warn him about the risks of smoking.

"I know," Aster stated suddenly.

Jack gasped, "What?"

Aster gave him a look. "You want ta tell me how dangerous smoking is ta my health."

_How the hell did he do that?!_ "Well it is," Jack scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea, so isn't this job," Aster replied coolly.

"Fair enough." He pressed his lips together but wouldn't argue it further. With a roll of his eyes Aster flicked his cigarette out the window.  
Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"Uh huh," Aster rumbled.

They drove in silence for several more minutes before arriving at the precinct. As they headed for their desks Captain North poked his head out of his office and waved them over.

"Uh oh, " Jack muttered as he followed Aster into the captain's office and took a seat. Aster sat beside him, yanking down his tie and opening a few buttons on his collar. Jack tried not to stare at the tan skin of his collarbone.

North sat on the edge of his desk and looked between the two men before asking, "How are things going?"

Aster shrugged. "Only been one day Captain."

North raised an eyebrow before turning to Jack. "And Jack, how are things going with you?"

Jack flicked his gaze between Aster and the captain before shrugging also, "Okay. Aster familiarized me with the case and I'm anxious to get started."

"Is that so?" North didn't seem convinced. "And aside from that split lip I take it there have been no other incidents?"

Aster's face remained blank while Jack cringed. "That was my fault sir. I overstepped myself and I deserved it. There have been no further issues."

Aster's eyes widened before he quickly slipped his mask back on. For a moment Jack thought the other man looked...proud.

North nodded. "I see. Be that as it may I'm sure you've realized Aster has a problem when it comes to new partners. And Jack, you have your own emotional baggage to bring to the table." Jack cleared his throat but remained silent. "Because of this I've decided the both of you will be attending daily visits with Dr. Sanderson."

"A bloody shrink!" Aster shouted, jumping to his feet. "No fucking way Captain!"

North held up one meaty hand. "That's enough Aster. Sit down."

Jack could see that Aster wanted to argue, the other mans face was brimming with anger. Instead he sank back down into his seat, muttering under his breath.

North scowled at him before continuing, "You can't deny that there are unresolved issues regarding your old partner. This will not continue." North zeroed his attention on Jack. "You've had your own issues in your last precinct Jack. Fights with your fellow officers, a disregard for authority. Now, I believe the two of you can help each other."

"Captain..." Jack began.

North cut him off, "You will be attending these sessions together with Dr. Sanderson."

"We have an active case!" Aster yelled. "What the hell!"

"Pitch is not going anywhere Aster. You're lucky I don't suspend both of you until your sessions are over. You will do this," North voice was stern. "Or you can hand in your badges now."

Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at the big man. This was not fucking happening. He was being forced to sit down and express his emotional shit with some stranger. With Aster there!

_What the fuck._

Aster seemed to have similar thoughts. The man was shaking with fury. Jack half expected him to punch the captain square in the face. Instead Aster stood up rather calmly. "Fine."

"Excellent." North stood, picking up a card and handing it to Aster. "You're first session is today at one."

Jack stood with his head bowed. He tailed behind Aster as the bigger man stalked out of the Captain's office. His mind was reeling. What sort of things would this shrink expect them to talk about? What if he brought up Jack's sexuality? Or Aster's for that matter?

What if he found out that Jack was attracted to Aster?

Jack slumped down at his desk, Aster perching himself on the edge. Neither man spoke for a long time, before Aster finally exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "This is fucking bullshit."

Jack flicked a pen with his finger. "Agreed."

"Total bullshit." Aster glared at him. "Don't expect me to pour my fucking heart out Frostbite."

Jack frowned. "Likewise Bunny."

Aster shook his head. "I need a smoke."


End file.
